


Tired of Yo Bullsh*t

by Mimiri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiri/pseuds/Mimiri
Summary: The conference's seemed to be getting worse and worse for him, which did not help him with the constant troubles at home. Then one day when a certain someone goes to far in their 'friendly' tangents, America snaps his mask and stands up.---------------------"Well you can't completely fault him, our people do have slight effects on us. Saddly for him, they're all negitive."*SNAP*





	Tired of Yo Bullsh*t

**Another Meeting**

**  
**

It was another, run of the mill, world conference. The dreaded world conference.  _ You know, maybe I could just come in like the normal one day and shock all of them out of their socks. Heh, Red Socks. Shit wait I wasn’t paying attention!  _ “Wait, um, can you say that again? I zoned out, erm, Germany.”

  


“America, you really need to learn how to stay focused.” Germany sounded calm, but he was pinching his nose and holding his eyes closed like he was fighting an already existing migraine.

  


“At least he had the decency to ask you to fill him in and not just staying out of the loop,  like usual , that’s an improvement.” A smirk.  _ Of course England is wearing a shit eating smirk. Like he knows everything.  _ A pout.  _ Ok America, it’s ok. Just stay in character.  _ “Hey! I’m not  _ always  _ out of the loop!”  _ Shit my cue! I didn’t call him Iggy! Will he notice?!  _ “Psht, sure you aren’t America.”  _ He didn’t call me Iggy. He normally finds as many chances as he can to say that just to annoy me. Foking finaly taking a hint I guess.  _ Another pout.  _ Oh Thank God! He didn’t notice. _

  
  


*break from madness… INTO WORSE MADNESS*

  
  


_ Since I had that little incident earlier they’re probably going to  _ gossip  _ about me for the rest of the day… I just hope it won’t be as bad as some of the things going around the house right now… _

  


“Yúchǔn de niánqīng guójiā, tā yǒngyuǎn bù huì xuéxí rúhé zhǎngdà...”*

_ Hey, I’ve grown up faster and more than most, I had to... _

  


“Ve,  Mi chiedo quanto cibo nasconda nel suo grande cappotto... ”**

_ I don’t  _ hide food  _ in my  _ bomber jacket _! _

  


“ Peut-être qu'il rêvait de ses gros hamburgers, encore une fois... ”***

_ Ok,  _ some  _ of my hamburger places are kind of gross, but you should try my homemade ones, OH, or my veggie ones! Now those are Burgers! _

  


“ Mein Gott, das einzige Mal, wenn er zu arbeiten scheint oder etwas macht, ist, wenn es einen Krieg gibt oder wenn er sich in jemandes Geschäft hineinversetzen will... ”****

_ I only bud into the wars that get more serious than they should be  _ *SHUDDER*  _ and the ones that go  _ way  _ to far. The Vietnam War was a mistake, the Cold War was kind of just me and Russia being assholes, I can only dream of ending the Korean War, that one was also a bad one to get involved in, and... *Internal Sigh* if I have to get involved in another, it’ll be to soon. _

  


_ Why can’t I just open my mouth and explain myself? _

  


**_Because you’re supposed to be the idiot that can barely even speak his own language._ **

  


_ Oh yeah, that sounds about right… _

  


“To be quite frank, ‘ _ sometimes _ ’ I feel like if he didn’t rebel, I would have had to kick him out myself… “

_ OK, now that one stun a bit… _

  


“BREAK OVER!!”

  


*End of Meeting, Day 1*

**Author's Note:**

> *Stupid young nation, he will never learn how to grow up-China  
> **Ve,I wonder how much food hides in his big coat-Italy  
> ***Maybe he was dreaming about his gross hamburgers, again-France  
> ****My God, the only time he seems to work or do something is when there is a war or when he wants to put himself in someone's business-Germany
> 
> I’m sorry about the translations, I used google translate and French was being a prick about it  
> (it kept changing to ‘maybe he was dreaming of his big hamburgers, again’ instead of ***)
> 
> All the ...’s show that the speaker either trailed off or kept talking about something else random, this will be used throughout my works
> 
> The ‘sometimes’ from England is indicating how America’s mind blocked that part out, same with all the other conversations, his mind blocked all the neutral and good things out so he only hears the negative comments, things like this will be used throughout my works
> 
> The bold italics are dark thoughts that America and, occasionally, other nations tell themselves, this will be used throughout my works
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. this may take a while to get out. I only have this beginning chapter and I'm in this big boring writer's block/am not really in the Hetalia fandom that much anymore. Every now and again I get in a diary serching mood for another work I hope to work on, but that's as far as it goes, right now. Hopefully I find my inspiration again one day. I have many ideas I wish could just come to life without the constant work, but that's not how it goes, so...yeah. I will come back to this some day, just not this time.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
